


Superwholock Potterlin

by kasssumi



Series: Cross ALL the Fandoms! [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdzie Arthur Pendragon Jest Solidniejszą Wersją Draco Malfoya Pod Względem Aparycji, Sherlock Holmes Pojawia Się i Znika Jakby Był w Stanie Aportować Się w Hogwarcie, Doktor Występuje Gościnnie (Prawie Ściągnięty Od Lobo), Sam Winchester Jest Męską i Ślizgońską Wersją Hermiony, a Harry Zaniża IQ Całego Zamku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superwholock Potterlin

**Author's Note:**

> Oprócz wymienionych pairingów są też takie kanony jak Neville/Hanna, Sam/wszechwiedza, Arthur/niesienie rannego Merlina, Slughorn/jego przyjęcia, Watson/temperowanie Sherlocka, McGonagall/stanowisko pani dyrektor, Dean/strach przed lataniem, Lestrade/pączek, Ron/jedzenie, Sherlock/nieznajomość oczywistego, Sherlock/zatruwanie trunków, Sherlock/przechodzenie po stołach, Sherlock/upadek z wysokości… Jest też jeden trójkąt: Sherlock/wstręt/Dean.

Poczta pantoflowa w Ministerstwie Magii działała pełną parą — wszystko za sprawą pokolenia, które, jak się wydawało, nie miało żadnych problemów z wyczarowywaniem patronusów, zdzierając to zaklęcie z miana trudnego do opanowania. Różnego rodzaju zwierzaki biegały po budynku ministerstwa, rozświetlając jego korytarze, atrium i pokoje. Dlatego pierwsze wiadomości o decyzji Ministra Shacklebota dotarły do aurorów Weasleya i Pottera przez wydrę, patronusa Hermiony.

Ich przyjaciółka była osobistą asystentką starszego podsekretarza ministra, Mycrofta Holmesa, więc wszelkie decyzje pochodzące z góry, oznakowane jako tajne, którymi Shacklebot nie mógł się podzielić na codwutygodniowych, niedzielnych obiadach w Norze, przechodziły przez ręce Holmesa i w konsekwencji przez Hermionę. A chociaż ta konkretna decyzja Ministra była jawna i normalnymi notkami w końcu dotarłaby do szefa Biura Aurorów, Grega Lestrade’a, który następnie przekazałby zawarte w niej dyspozycje dalej, to Hermiona była pewna, że im prędzej jej przyjaciele się o tym dowiedzą, tym lepiej.

Kiedy sam Mycroft Holmes wszedł do biura Lestrade’a — Hermiona czekała na zewnątrz, spodziewając się lada moment swoich przyjaciół — zastał Grega w pozycji relaksującej się, z nogami na biurku, kawą w ręku i pączkiem w dłoni. Auror tylko zerknął na wchodzącego i już kręcił głową.

— Obaj wiemy, co mam ci teraz do powiedzenia — odezwał się z pełnymi ustami; kawałek pączka wypadł mu na szatę.

Holmes tylko uśmiechnął się i usiadł przed biurkiem, wyciągając zza pazuchy urzędowe pismo i podając je Lestrade’owi do czytania. Gdy tylko Greg doszedł do podpisu Ministra, zanim jeszcze zdążył się odezwać, na korytarzu zaczęły hasać trzy patronusy: jeleń, pies i wydra. Moment później drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się bez pukania i do środka wpadli aurorzy Weasley i Potter, szczerząc się jak dzieci w dzień dziecka. Hermiona weszła za nimi, spoglądając na swojego przełożonego ze wzruszeniem ramion i miną „Co poradzisz, to wyższe siły natury”. Mycroft skwitował ukazany entuzjazm uśmiechem i usiadł wygodniej w swoim krześle, kiedy Potter i Weasley przekonywali Lestrade’a, dlaczego oni są idealni dla tej misji, a nie Finnigan czy Smith.

Oczywistym jest, że szef Biura Aurorów musiał przekazać misję przeszukania, ochrony i ogólnej uwagi nad Hogwartem aurorom Weasleyowi i Potterowi. Wydra Hermiony i tak już od paru minut była w drodze do szkoły, żeby przekazać dyrektorce wieści; tak samo jak patronus–sowa Mycrofta do tamtejszego nowego pielęgniarza, doktora Watsona, z prośbą o namówienie nowego nauczyciela Transmutacji, brata Mycrofta, Sherlocka Holmesa, aby pomógł w tej sprawie. Gdy to było załatwione, wszyscy zostali wygonieni z biura Lestrade’a i ostatnim, co widzieli, był Mycroft obchodzący biurko i leniwy uśmieszek Lestrade’a.

Sprawa była taka, że nikt do końca nie wiedział, co się w Hogwarcie dzieje. Czasami schody zachowywały się jak schody, obrazy zamierały w bezruchu — i można było podziwiać psy grające w pokera przed stołem Ostatniej Wieczerzy, oglądane przez Diabła z obrazów Boscha, gdzie żadna postać się nie ruszała — zbroje rdzewiały, Irytek tylko irytująco przesuwał przedmioty, duchy wylatywały ze ścian strasząc uczniów… po prostu wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby nagle magia a) zanikała w Hogwarcie lub b) wariowała.

Potter i Weasley bardzo, ale to bardzo chcieli jeszcze raz wrócić do Hogwartu. Dlatego taka misja, chociaż wydawała się nudna i poza ich zwyczajnym zakresem działań, polegającym na łapaniu resztek Śmierciożerców, była im jak najbardziej na rękę. Jedną z przyczyn ich ochoty zobaczenia szkoły była możliwość normalnego porozmawiania z Neville’em i zobaczenia, jak sobie radzi będąc zaręczony z Puchonką, opiekując się Gryfonami i ucząc Zielarstwa. Longbottom zawsze miał mało czasu, a minęły wieki, od kiedy ostatni raz z nim rozmawiali.

Kiedy następnego dnia przylecieli na miotłach do Hogwartu — chociaż Harry czuł pewien dyskomfort w dolnych regionach siedząc na kiju, po wczorajszym radosnym, beztroskim seksie z Ronem — w sali wejściowej natrafili akurat na moment, kiedy Neville musiał zachowywać się jak Głowa Domu. Rozdzielał dwóch Gryfonów, którzy najwidoczniej mieli różne zdania na jakiś temat, a sądząc po obecności klepsydr z punktami Domów, chodziło o zadziwiająco niski stan konta Gryffindoru.

— To ja wyciskam z siebie siódme poty podczas Quidditcha, przyjmując na siebie tłuczek za tłuczkiem, żeby wrzucić kafla do obręczy raz za razem i zdobyć nam punkty, a po jednej lekcji z Holmesem tracimy wszystko, bo nie umiesz trzymać gęby na kłódkę, Winchester! — darła się większa, solidniejsza i gryfońska wersja Draco Malfoya pod względem kolorystyki aparycji.

Drugi chłopak, Winchester, o krótkich, ciemnoblond włosach i zielonych oczach, z rozsianymi po policzkach i na nosie piegami, już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Neville wciął się mu twardo w słowo:

—  _Profesor_  Holmes, Arthurze,  _profesor_. I minus pięć punktów za bójki.

Arthur i Winchester spojrzeli na opiekuna swojego Domu jakby postradał zmysły.

— Ale profesorze! — krzyknęli jednocześnie, patrząc na kryształki lecące w górę.

— Teraz pójdziecie na obiad, usiądziecie na dwóch przeciwnych końcach stołu Gryffindoru i zjecie w spokoju. Jasne?

Obaj kiwnęli głowami i patrząc na siebie wilkiem weszli do Wielkiej Sali.

— Hej, Neville — odezwał się Ron, idąc w stronę przyjaciela i ciągnąc Pottera za rękę za sobą. Wszyscy w sali wejściowej odwrócili się w ich stronę i paru wciągnęło zaskoczone oddechy, paru rozbiegło się ogłosić, kto jest w zamku, a paru po prostu się gapiło.

— Ron, Harry — przywitał się Longbottom, przesuwając rękę po włosach. Kiwnął głową w stronę punktacji Domów. — Trochę ciężko nam idzie.

Weasley kiwnął tylko głową i objął ręką ramiona Neville’a, drugą obejmując Harry’ego w pasie; w ten sposób weszli do Wielkiej Sali, która już wiedziała o ich przybyciu.

— Co to za dzieciaki? — zapytał Potter, wskazując brodą na siedzących jak im nakazano uczniów.

Neville westchnął i spojrzał na siedzącego bliżej drzwi Arthura.

— To jest Arthur Pendragon, tak, z tych Pendragonów. Gwiazda Quidditcha, na boisku jest jak taran. Ten drugi tam — spojrzał na koniec stołu bliżej stołu prezydialnego — to Dean Winchester. Jego matka była z Campbellów. Tych Campbellów. Ojciec mugol. Chłopak boi się latania bardziej niż ja i cały czas kłóci się z nowym nauczycielem transmutacji, opiekunem Krukonów, profesorem Holmesem.

— Holmes? — wtrącił Ron, siadając przy dostawionych krzesłach koło Neville’a przy stole nauczycielskim. — Jak ten z Ministerstwa, z którym pracuje Hermiona?

— Tak — odpowiedział mu grobowy głos z boku. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mężczyznę w czarnych szatach, mającego przed sobą pusty talerz i popijającego kawę. — Chociaż pierwszy raz ktoś nie wspomniał Mycrofcie jako o posiadającym największą władzę w kraju.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za jedzenie. Sherlock podsunął mu dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym i Weasley już chciał nalać sobie go do szklanki, kiedy zza jego pleców wystrzeliła dłoń i zabrała sok.

— Sherlock, nie zatruwa się trunków innych ludzi — burknął zmęczony głos tonem, jakby nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wypowiada to zdanie.

— To dla nauki, John — odpowiedział Holmes, wyglądając na kompletnie niewzruszonego tym, że właśnie wykryto, że chciał napoić Rona czymś innym niż zwykłym sokiem dyniowym. Aby być szczerym, Ron też nie wyglądał na jakoś niezwykle tym przejętego.

— Harry, Ron, to jest nowy pielęgniarz, doktor Watson, również opiekun Puchonów — przedstawił spokojnie Neville. Za spokojnie.

— To już miało miejsce? — zapytał Potter, odnosząc się do incydentu z sokiem dyniowym.

Neville pokiwał głową i wzruszył ramionami.

— Chodziłem cały dzień z żółtymi oczami za pierwszym razem — odpowiedział i zaczął jeść.

Harry wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

— Próbowałeś otruć Rona! — wydusił w końcu w stronę Holmesa.

Ten nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, tylko skanował uczniów.

— Cóż za spostrzegawczość. Lepiej zatkaj sobie usta jedzeniem, przez powtarzanie oczywistego zaniżasz IQ całego zamku.

— Panie Holmes — rozległ się lekko rozbawiony, damski głos nad nimi i wszyscy krztuszący się (John kawą, Neville ziemniaczkiem, Ron pięcioma ziemniakami, Harry śliną) przez ostatnie słowa Sherlocka odwrócili się do tyłu, widząc nad sobą Minerwę McGonagall. — Jestem pewna, że pańscy uczniowie doceniliby drobną pomoc w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, które ustalił pan z klamką strzegącą wejścia do pokoju wspólnego. Duchy donoszą, że pół Domu tam stoi i próbuje się dostać do środka.

— Jestem pewny, że stoją tam też inni, bo wyznaczyłem nagrodę stu punktów dla tego, kto odgadnie dwie z tych zagadek — odpowiedział Holmes bez mrugnięcia okiem, a potem odstawił swój kubek i wstał, ciągnąc za sobą doktora Watsona. — Idziemy, John.

Podczas gdy przy stole prezydialnym rozległy się śmiechy na widok miny Harry’ego Pottera i stoicyzmu Rona Weasleya, Wielka Sala była bardziej skupiona na kolejnej wielkiej kłótni Arthura Pendragona, Gryfona z szóstego roku, z Merlinem Emrysem, Ślizgona z piątego. Nic dziwnego, że Gryfon był bardziej wybuchowy niż zwykle, naskakując na Winchestera za jego codzienne straty punktów. Merlin z kolei wyglądał na mniej złego, a bardziej zrezygnowanego, kiedy mieszał ziemniaki z buraczkami na swoim talerzu,  _nie_  patrząc na rzucającego mu co chwilę spojrzenia Arthura.

Jego uwaga została odwrócona od jedzenia, kiedy przez drzwi wlała się fala Krukonów, jednak na ich czele szła grupa Ślizgonów, wiwatujących i szczęśliwych jak nigdy. Przewodził im Gabriel Shurley, Ślizgon z ostatniego roku, obejmując w ramionach zawstydzonego kolegę z Domu, Sama Winchestera z czwartej klasy, który wyglądał, jakby chciał być gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie w tym centrum uwagi.

Między Krukonami szedł również Puchon z szóstej klasy, Castiel Novak, który zamiast do swojego stołu przeszedł wzdłuż całego stołu Gryffindoru, żeby usiąść obok Deana Winchestera. Przy stole nauczycielskim Ron dał Harry’emu sójkę w bok i wskazał na ich złączone pod stołem dłonie. Siedzieli dostatecznie blisko, że mogli doskonale słyszeć, jakie wieści przyniósł Puchon.

— Cześć, Cas. O co chodzi? — zapytał Winchester, patrząc na swojego brata, który właśnie otrzymał pocałunek w policzek od Shurleya i uścisnął ręce z Merlinem.

— Sam odgadł trzy zagadki klamki Krukonów pod rząd — oznajmił stoicko Castiel. Z twarzy Deana ulotniła się wszelka złość, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się duma, kiedy machał do brata i szczerzył się do niego. Castiel uśmiechnął się, widząc entuzjazm Deana, którego gówno obchodziło to, że Gryffindor zapewne bezpowrotnie stracił szansę na Puchar Domów, nawet gdyby Pendragon pokonał w następnym meczu Castiela.

— Mądry ten dzieciak, Sam — powiedział Ron. — Jest taką ślizgońską wersją Hermiony? Najmądrzejszy w szkole, a nie w Ravenclawie?

— Dokładnie — odpowiedziała z nostalgicznym uśmiechem pani dyrektor, siedząca na miejscu zwolnionym przez profesora Holmesa. — Profesor Slughorn strasznie ubolewa nad tym, że wszystkie perełki tych lat odmawiają brania udziału w organizowanych przez niego spotkaniach.

— To Pokój Życzeń — odezwał się nagle Sherlock Holmes. Harry, Neville, Ron i McGonagall podskoczyli na swoich miejscach i odwrócili się, żeby spojrzeć na nauczyciela Transmutacji i doktora Watsona stojących za nimi. John wyglądał przepraszająco, ale Sherlock patrzył w stronę Ślizgonów, gdzie zaczerwieniony Sam zasłaniał twarz włosami i przełykał kęs za kęsem ciasta, które nałożył mu przyklejony do niego Gabriel. — To on powoduje te zakłócenia w zamku.

— W sensie, zaczyna się naprawiać po tym, jak Crabbe go zniszczył tą pożogą i aby to osiągnąć czerpie magię z pozostałych części zamku? — zapytał Ron.

Holmes spojrzał prosto na niego, a potem odwrócił głowę do doktora Watsona.

— To jest Ron Weasley — powiedział usłużnie John.

— Weasley?

— Weasley.

Sherlock znowu spojrzał na Rona, który uśmiechał się i machnął krótko dłonią w powitaniu.

— Lubię go, używa swojego mózgu do myślenia.

Weasley wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, podczas gdy Harry odczuwał emocje zbliżone do nienawiści, jaką czuł do Severusa Snape’a we wczesnych latach młodości. Holmes w końcu wszedł na krzesło, potem na stół prezydialny, potem prawie nadepnął Winchesterowi na głowę, zapewnie wcale nie tak przypadkiem, jakby się mogło wydawać, bo łączyło go z tym uczniem obopólne uczucie wstrętu. Jednak Dean szybko zrobił unik i stopa Sherlocka natrafiła na stół Gryffindoru, potem nauczyciel zszedł na ławkę i w końcu na ziemię, cały czas idąc w linii prostej do drzwi.

— No dalej! — zawołał za nimi.

— On tak zawsze? — zapytał Potter, zdziwiony brakiem reakcji pozostałych na to zachowanie. Musiał położyć dłoń na ramieniu Rona, bo Weasley wyglądał, jakby chciał podążyć drogą opiekuna Krukonów.

— Zawsze — odpowiedział mu doktor Watson, wzdychając cierpiętniczo. — Dla Sherlocka przeszkody fizyczne jako tako nie istnieją, skoro może je pokonać bez mag… Sherlock!

Pielęgniarz w sekundę zmienił się z pogodnego czarodzieja w rozwścieczonego opiekuna uczniów, idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę potrąconego przez Holmesa Merlina. Do Ślizgona pierwszy dotarł oczywiście Arthur, mamrocząc coś o niedowadze i na pewno pękniętej czaszce. Nauczyciel Transmutacji pewnie już dawno poszedłby dalej, ale kiedy tylko doktor Watson zawołał go karcąco, Sherlock zatrzymał się i nawet jakby nieco skulił.

— Pendragon, zanieś go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie wiem, czy profesor Holmes nie miał na szacie jakiś mugolskich chemikaliów, które mogłyby mu zaszkodzić, a jest to bardzo prawdopodobne — zarządził John, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. Dopiero kiedy Arthur wynosił Merlina z Wielkiej Sali („Ale naprawdę,  _naprawdę_ mogę iść sam!”, „Nie masz wyboru,  _Mer_ lin.”), Watson obrócił się w stronę Holmesa, podszedł do niego, chwycił za kołnierz, pociągnął w dół do siebie i wyszeptał na ucho coś, przez co Sherlock wyglądał w końcu na skruszonego.

— Ale John…!

— Nie. Ma. Żadnego. Ale. Ile razy ci mówiłem, że nie chodzisz sam po korytarzach, że są tu też  _inne istoty ludzkie_? Mało ci spadania z Wieży Astronomicznej, kiedy łapałeś Moriartego?

— To był on? — zapytał nikogo w szczególności Harry.

— Taa, profesor Holmes zajął się nim zanim ktokolwiek wiedział, co się dzieje — odpowiedział mu Dean Winchester. — Gdyby nie profesor Longbottom i jego  _Aresto Momentum_ , to doktor Watson nie miałby na kogo krzyczeć i… o.

To zdziwione, krótkie „o” odnosiło się pewnie do tego, że kiedy John skończył wyzywać Sherlocka i spojrzał na jego skrzywdzony, skruszony i żałujący wyraz twarzy, to wywrócił oczami i najzwyczajniej w świecie, przy uczniach i nauczycielach, pocałował opiekuna Krukonów w policzek, poklepał go lekko w drugi i w końcu wyszedł z sali, zapewne zająć się Merlinem.

— Hej, właśnie, Neville — powiedział Ron, odwracając się całym ciałem w stronę przyjaciela. — George mówił, że jego sklep w Hogsmeade prowadzi jakiś ciekawy koleś. Wiesz coś o tym?

Longbottom przez chwilę bezskutecznie próbował połączyć ten temat z tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło i dopiero gdy się poddał, odpowiedział:

— Jeśli ciekawe jest to, że każe na siebie mówić Doktor i średnio co miesiąc zmienia asystentki, to tak, jest ciekawy.

— Gdzie te czasy, kiedy najbardziej ekscentryczne było to całe mówienie „Sami Wiecie Kto”… — westchnął Ron.

— Kto? — zapytał Sherlock, który bezszelestnie podszedł do stołu, ale zatrzymał się przed nim.

— Sam Wiesz Kto. Voldemort — odpowiedział mu grzecznie Castiel.

Holmes tylko mrugnął, a poza tym żaden inny mięsień na jego twarzy się nie poruszył.

— Kto?

— Nie wiesz? — zapytał zszokowany Neville, a Potter wyrzucił ręce w górę i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak: „W końcu ktoś się dziwi!”

Castiel przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na nauczyciela Transmutacji.

— Jestem pewny, że profesor Binns mógłby panu wszystko opowiedzieć o Voldemorcie.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego krótko kątem oka.

— Naucza Historii Magii — dodał Puchon.

— I jest duchem — dorzucił Neville. Holmes odwrócił się na pięcie, jego szaty chlasnęły Deana i odszedł.

— Wiedział, że Pokój Życzeń jest zniszczony, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego? — odezwał się Harry, wyczuwając zbliżający się ból głowy.

— Ja wiem, że mamy bałagan w mieszkaniu, a też nie wiem, dlaczego — odpowiedział mu Ron, całując Pottera w czoło. — Chodźmy zobaczyć ten Pokój Życzeń, żeby nie było, że się lenimy i nic nie robimy.

Wyczucie czasu Rona zgrało się z dzwonkiem wołającym na pierwszą lekcję po obiedzie.


End file.
